Question: Daniel did 37 more sit-ups than Ashley at night. Daniel did 64 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Ashley do?
Explanation: Daniel did 64 sit-ups, and Ashley did 37 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $64 - 37$ sit-ups. He did $64 - 37 = 27$ sit-ups.